The Bet
by Amaya Uzumaki Sanzo
Summary: When Naruto loses a bet to Gaara he has to do whatever he says for one night. This is my frist story and I'm not to sure how I did so please be gental with the reviews.


"I bet you cant get Yumako to fall for you" Naruto said pointing to a tell pretty girl with short blond hair a few feet away talking to her friends. "Oh and why do you say that" Gaara asked turning to look at the girl. "I hear she hates men! I bet not even you can get her. I've already tired." Naruto replied a sly smirk appearing across his beautiful face. "Really?! Ok I'll take that bet. Who ever loses will have to do what ever the winner says for one night!" "Ok You're on. You have two weeks." Naruto turned to his friend and stuck out his arm. "Deal." Gaara said taking Naruto's hand and shacking it excitedly an even slyer smirk then Naruto's pulling at his equally beautiful face.

_Was that really just two weeks ago? I cant believe I lost! Dame it! _Naruto thought as he walked down the street to Gaara's house. _How the hell did he do it?! _He pulled his coat tighter as the cold winter air below around him. _How the fuck did I lose?! _He could see his friend's house coming up in the distance. _HOW THE FUCK DID I LOSE?! _he asked himself again his anger growing with every step closer his bruised ego acing.

"Naruto. Come in." Gaara said stepping back from the door to let his friend in. Naruto looked at the redhead angrily. "Ok what do you want me to do?!" he asked throwing his coat on the rack by the door. "You'll see. Don't be so impatient. Let's go up to my room." "Fine." Naruto said truing to fallow Gaara up the stairs to his room.

"Close the door." Gaara commanded as he walked over to his desk and took off what looked like a piece of cloth. Naruto closed the door behind and turned to look at Gaara his eyes falling on the thing he was holding. "Here put this on." Gaara said tossing the cloth to the blond. "What is it?" Naruto asked. "A blind fold." "What!!" "Just put it on!" Naruto looked down at the piece of cloth. _What the hell is he going to make me do? _Naruto placed the blind over his blue eyes and tied it tight to his head. "Ok now get undressed." "What no way!" Naruto cried reaching for the blindfold. "What are you backing out of our bet. I thought you never went back on your word." Naruto moved his hands away from the back of his head. Naruto slowly removed his close throwing them to the ground "OK now get on the bed and put your hands against the headboard." "What!! What do you plan on having me do!?" Naruto yelled reaching for the blindfold again. "Dose it matter we did agree on whatever." Naruto stood there for a minute before walking to the bed and laying his arms against the headboard. "Ok now what?" he asked in an angry tone.

Gaara stared down at Naruto. He could fill his jeans growing tighter. He quickly removed his close and walked over to desk to remove a shiny pair of handcuffs. Naruto could fill Gaara take one of his hands and put it something cold. "Hay what the hell are you doing now?!" Naruto asked trying to pull away his hand. "Just hold still! Unless you plan on going back on your word." Naruto stop moving. He could fill Gaara do the same thing to his other hand. Naruto tried to pull at his new restrains with no luck. "What the hell do you plan on doing to me?!" Naruto screamed his voice now full of panic. Naruto could fill Gaara running his hands over his chest down to his stomach. "What are you doing?" the blond cried again. Gaara slowly raped his finger around the blonds cock. Naruto let out a small whimper of pleaser as Gaara began to pull at the other males length. A smile pulled at the sides of Gaara's mouth as he felt Naruto's dick becoming hard in his hand.

Gaara let go of Naruto. "What are you doing?" Naruto asked as he felt the bed move. Gaara still didn't answer as he climbed back onto the blonde's body. Gaara ran his eyes over Naruto as he shook the can of whip cream he had gotten from under the bed. Naruto let out a large gasp as Gaara cover his cock and nipples with the cream. Gaara trued his gaze to an open counter of strawberries next to him on the bed. "Here" he said taking one and putting it against Naruto's mouth. "Take a bit of this." Naruto did as he was told, taking a large bit out of the strawberry. Gaara lend forward and pursed his lips against Naruto's in a hot kiss, forcing his tongue past Naruto's teeth before leaning back up and running the rest of the berry over the other boy's stomach and chest. Gaara used the rest of the fruit to scoop up a large amount of the whip cream from Naruto's dick, putting it in back against the blonds' lips. "Finish it." Naruto just nodded his head and bit into the strawberry. Gaara took another strawberry and repeated the process this time eating it himself.

Gaara moved back off the bed to kneel beside it. He took a hold of the base of Naruto's penis. Naruto let out loud moan as Gaara began to tease the tip of his need with his tongue, before taking it the rest in his mouth. Naruto began to move his hips up and down, fucking Gaara's mouth. The heat and moisture diving him crazy.

Gaara stood back up and got back onto his new toy. He leaned in, over Naruto. Running his tongue slowly over the boy's tummy and chest up to his nipples. Naruto let out another moan as Gaara's tongue began to play with his nipples one at a time. Gaara began to run his tongue back down to the other boys stomach severing the taste he left in his mouth. "Stop… teasing…me…dame…it" Naruto said trying to catch his breath. Gaara strained his back, sitting back up. "As you wish." he said shoving his finger in to Naruto's hole. Naruto let out a loud cay of pain as Gaara started to move it slowly in and out. Gaara smiled again as he shoved in another finger, the fill of Naruto hole making his cock throb. Naruto let out another cry. "That fucking hurt!" "Don't worry the pain will fade soon." It wasn't long before Gaara inserted a final digit into the warmth of Naruto's hole causing the blond to grid his teeth. Gaara moved his fingers in and out quickly making Naruto cry out louder. Gaara waited for the muscle that had gripped against his fingers to loosen before pulling them all the way out.

Gaara adjusted his body so that his cock was a lined with Naruto entrance. He gradually pushed his way past the small ring of muscle. "Shit!" Naruto cried out though girded teeth. Gaara waited a moment before he began to move slowly up and down, getting faster, almost comply removing his cock with each measured thrust waiting for the muscles to loosen around his length. "Fuck! Gaara! Yesssssss!" Naruto screamed when Gaara began to thrust harder all traces of pain now gone, leavening behind nothing but pleaser as he neared his release. Gaara took another strawberry and bit it in half rubbing the remanded over the digits he had used to stretch Naruto's opening letting the juice run down his hand and arm. He softly run them over Naruto's lips before shoving them into his mouth. Naruto sucked the fingers hard playing with them with his tongue. Gaara throw his head back releasing a shrill howl of approval his cock twitching inside of the blond at the touch, causing Naruto to shout louder. He could feel Naruto's hips diving up to meet every thrust causing both to cry out in shill enjoyment. Gaara wrapped Naruto's forgotten need in his hand, stroking it to meet there thrust earning him another piercing moan as Naruto came even closer to his climax. "Shit… Going… To…Cum" he painted his hand clenching into fist, his back arching up of the bed, as the milky substance splashed onto his stomach, his walls clenching down hard onto Gaara's length. Gaara soon flowed planting his seed deep in Naruto's ass with another howl as his climax ripped thou his body sending shivers up and down his spine. He feel on top of Naruto his heart pounding hard against his rib cage, both men breathed heavily, there bodies covered in sweat.

After a long moment there breath retuned to normally as Gaara reached up to remove the blindfold. He pulled out his spent cock as he moved of the bed and walked over to his closet, throwing open the door. "There are you satisfied?" he asked Naruto watched as Yumako stepped out of the closet holding a video karma. "What!! What are you doing here?!" Naruto yelled puling against the handcuffs. " It was part of my deal with Gaara. I would go out with him if I could videotape you two doing it." she smiled. "WHAT!! Let me out of these cuffs!!" he cried. "I better go my parents will be worried." She said engorging Naruto shouts. "Fine." Gaara said he eyes on the pieces of tussle in her nose. Yumako tuned and walked down the stairs. "Clam down Naruto. Next time we will be alone." "What who said there's going to be a next time!?" Gaara just looked down at Naruto for a minute before walking over to remove the cuffs. _There will be a next time. I can tell._

End J


End file.
